


A Piece of Home

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, No Condom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: While far away from home, Peter and Michelle find a way to pass the time.Inspired by he FFH trailer.





	A Piece of Home

After confessing that he thinks Michelle is pretty and having her return the sentiment, Peter thinks that he might have a chance to take her on a date one day.

He doesn’t expect Michelle to sneak into his room after he’s gone to sleep and drag him into a deserted room.

Peter is no less eager, though, happily matching Michelle’s force and lack of experience as they make out sloppily against the wall. This is fun for at least 5 minutes, after which Peter pulls away, giving Michelle a nervous look.

Michelle quirks a brow as Peter sinks to his knees in front of her, rucking up her skirt. “What are you doing down there?”

Wetting his lips, Peter smiles sheepishly and tugs Michelle’s underwear down to her knees. He rubs a thumb gently over her mound, looking dopily up at her. “Is it alright if I, y’know…?”

Michelle blinks, asking playfully, “Know what?”

Peter rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “Can I eat you out?”

“Yes, I’ll allow it.” Michelle says airily, parting her legs a little more to give Peter more room.

“Thank you.” Peter says, leaning in to run his tongue over her clit. She tastes inoffensive in his mouth, and he groans softly as he starts swirling his tongue.

“Finger me?” Michelle requests softly, her voice thin.

Peter does as he is asked, pushing one, then two fingers inside on her pussy. She is impossibly warm, her muscles squeezing at his digits as he cranes them in and out.

He holds this for several minutes, though he feels as though he might faint from how turned on he is. Michelle’s fluids soak his hand, and her thighs shake, and the soft praises she gives him are almost enough to have him spending right here in his jeans.

“Peter…!” Michelle huffs suddenly, her hand darting down to grip Peter’s hair. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m close…”

Peter nods tightly, doing his best to move exactly the way that Michelle has requested. He doesn’t have to maintain it for long, hearing Michelle cry out quietly only a few seconds later. Her body pulses around his fingers and her moans, carefully licking Michelle’s over-sensitive clit until she pushes him away.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be _that_ good at eating me.” Michelle mumbles, carding her fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Glad to have surprised you.” Peter murmurs as he rises to his feet, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before he goes in for Michelle’s mouth. He can’t sustain it very long, practically choking on his own tongue when he feels the warmth of her hand dipping pant the waistband of his jeans. “MJ…”

“You’re so cute.” Michelle coos, kissing at Peter’s cheek as she teases her fingers over the heated skin of his cock. “Do you want to have sex?”

Peter is brought down to earth by the question, gapping his mouth. “I- what? I mean, yeah, but we don’t have to do that just ‘cause we’re messing around.”

Michelle moans exaggeratedly. “Perfect answer.”

Peter stares, slack-jawed, as Michelle turns around and pulls up her skirt. She bends forward against the wall, exposing herself for Peter. He swallows, working open his pants. “Did you bring a condom?”

“No, I want to have a baby.” Michelle says flatly. At Peter’s stunned silence, she smirks. “Chill, you dork. I’m not ovulating, you’re fine.”

Peter blinks, not entirely sure what Michelle’s comforting words are meant to imply, but he’s so eager to get inside of her body that he doesn’t allow it to worry him too much. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Okay.” Michelle says, allowing Peter to hold her skirt up so that she can hold herself up against the wall on her arms. She can feel Peter timidly swipe his head over her entrance, carefully dipping inside.

“Oh my god.” Peter huffs, letting his head tip down to rest on Michelle’s shoulder blade. The hot slick of her pussy has his skin singing, and he pauses once fully inserted to give himself time to settle down. “You feel… really good.”

“You gonna move, then?” Michelle teases, rocking her hips awkwardly.

Peter hisses quietly. “I’m not gonna last long, like, at all.”

“I know.” Michelle says. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe you can get more practice in once we get back to the states…”

With that, Peter needs no further assurance. He pulls away slightly only to push back in, stammering out a hushed, “Shit, shit…”

Michelle huffs our little moans as Peter picks up some speed and finds a good force, thrusting into her hard enough to assault her g-spot but gentle enough that it doesn’t hurt. Michelle revels in the sensitivity that being stimulated post-orgasm provides for as long as it lasts, unsurprised when Peter’s hips lose their steady rhythm only a couple minutes later.

“Gonna come…” Peter practically whimpers. “Can I get off on your butt?”

Michelle looks at him with furrowed brows. “You can come inside me if you want to, Peter. I can’t get pregnant right now.”

 _Oh_. “You sure?” Peter grits, holding Michelle’s hips tight in his hands. “'Cause I can’t hold it much longer....”

“Positive.” Michelle insists. “You can-“

Peter bites back a yelp before she can finish her assurance, his hips stuttering before he plants himself inside her body. His cock pulses with his release, his fluids crowding around his head inside her pussy. Peter sighs shakily, pulling out slowly and watching his issue dribble back out. “Wow…”

Michelle snorts. “That good, huh?” She turns carefully, pulling up her underwear to keep from dripping onto the floor. She cringes at the feeling, missing Peter chastely as she allows her skirt to drop. “See ya tomorrow. Sleep tight.”

“You too.” Peter says, smiling dumbly to himself as Michelle leaves.


End file.
